The invention relates to a corner brush arranged on a floor sweeper and rotating around an upwardly directed or erect axis. The body of the corner brush has a bristle annulus projecting beneath the proximate side wall of the floor sweeper and the body is oriented outwardly and below relative to the floor sweeper. The erect axis of rotation is inclined such that a part of the circumferential area of the prone bristle annulus is inclined in such a manner that a tangent to this part of the circumferential area is normal to the direction of movement of the sweeper.
Various sweeping devices of this type have already been proposed. The corner brushes of these devices are driven into rotation by means of a particular wheel mounted in the housing. With back and forth movement of the floor sweeper, the wheel is turned on the floor and is therefore set into rotation. This rotation is transferred to the corner brush so that the corner brush is forced into rotation as the floor sweeper moves back and forth. The rotation of the corner brushes is dependent on the movement of the wheels driving the corner brushes and consequently is dependent on the course of movement of the sweeping device as a whole. The wheel therefore has an axis which has a friction wheel at its free end. The friction wheel is connected to the upper side of the corner brush body. This type of prior art floor sweeper is disadvantageous because of the high cost of providing this drive since a special wheel and a gearing are required.